Confess under the Stars
by mosherocks4
Summary: Akari was asked to go to the Starry Sky festival with Gill. What will happen to the two when they get there? Will their wishes come true? FLUFF Dedicated to Kaity


**Welcome everyone to my Very first Harvest Moon Fanfic! :D **

**So I'm a big fan of this game, have been since I was younger and played it at my friends house all the time, and yeah, I'm only NOW writing something for it. Haha :P**

**So this Story is a GillXAkari fic for my sister, Kaity :) I hope you like it Blue Chu,Chu! :D**

* * *

><p>Akari ran breathlessly down the path of the caramel River district. The watch on her wrist ticked by, the hands ticking closer to 7:00pm.<p>

As she ran she cursed herself for spending too much time in the mines that morning that lead her to spend extra time cleaning up. Falling down pitfalls was usually not a problem, seeing as she could spend however long she wanted to clean up afterwards, but today she didn't have that option.

She had plans. Important plans. Ones that involved a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy from town.

"This can't be happening!" She shouted to herself as she ran past Ben's Tree. Her wrist watch clicked again, signalling that there was only five minutes left until 7 O'clock.

Akari jogged up the hill leading to the Ganache Mine district and speed walked past Souffle Farm. Time was not on her side, as usual when it came to events and dates.

"He's going to be so mad!" She shrieked to herself, knowing how _he_ reacted last time they were to meet up and she was late.

"Stupid Akari! No mining when you have a date!" Akari reminded herself, adding a smack to her head hoping that would somehow make it sink in.

Once she reached brownie ranch, Akari gave herself a minute to catch her breath. She knew she looked like a mess because of her running, but she didn't need _him_ to see it. Akari fixed the bow in her light brown hair and straightened her outfit, the one she borrowed from Kathy.

'_Presentation'_ she told herself, copying what Kathy had told her when she borrowed the dress from the blonde bartender.

"Akari?" Akari turned around swiftly to face _him_. Gill, her date.

"G-Gill!" She choked out, feeling heat rise to her face. Akari quickly fixed herself up and smiled at the mayor's son.

"Hi Gill." She greeted the boy with a smile and a bow.

"You're late Akari." He said in a monotone voice. His expression was the same as always. Blank and emotionless.

"Uh, yeah about that. I was uh..." The brunette trailed off, trying to avoid the real reason why she was late. Because she spent all her time in the mines when she was told over and over by _everyone_ that on special occasions it was stupid to be in there.

'_Pretty girls like you should be out with friends, prettying yourselves up for dates.'_ Owen told her every time she ran into him in the mines. She always laughed at him, telling him that pigs would fly before she was ever asked out by any guy on the island.

She obviously was wrong about that whole idea.

"Akari?" Gill's voice snapped the female rancher out of her thoughts. After a nervous laugh she decided to change the topic.

"Sorry. How about we grab a seat. The festival will be starting soon." A wary smile tickled her lips. Gill didn't reply, he only stared at her with the same bored eyes he stared at everyone with. The brunette rolled her eyes inwardly and turned around and began walking towards the rest of the festival. She heard Gill's footsteps behind her and a wave of relief washed through her at the sound of his shoes crunching the gravel on the ground. She had worried herself that he wasn't really interested in the whole 'date' thing and would've left when she wasn't looking.

-x-x-

The two waffle islanders arrived at the park where the starry night festival was to be held and waited as mayor Hamilton gave his speech about the festival.

"The starry night festival is a chance for you to regard the starts with ones you love and to make a wish on the shooting stars, if you're lucky enough to catch them falling. Any wish you make on the stars is said to come true. So use your wishes wisely." He added, winking at the crowd of people.

"Akari!" Kathy's voice whispered. Akari turned to see what the girl wanted. When the two met eyes, the blonde winked and pointed at the Burnett's dress. She gave the young rancher thumbs up and a grin. Akari felt flattered that Kathy, one of the prettiest girls on the island, thought she looked good.

"Are you paying attention?" Gill's grey voice cut through the fun silence Akari and Kathy were sharing.

"Huh? What?" Akari turned her attention to the blond boy next to her.

"As I thought." He sighed, turning his own attention back to his father. Akari blinked at her date and shook off his statement, also turning her attention to the mayor.

-x-x-

Once Mayor Hamilton finished with his spew about the stars and the harvest goddess, all the couples separated to watch the evening sky fill with stars.

Akari ran up the hill towards Alan's Tree and sat down on the grass. Gill followed behind. When he reached the top he also sat down on the grass next to Akari and the sprites tree.

Silence piled between the two young adults like bricks. Akari wanted to say something, but she always felt as though Gill looked down on her because of how enthusiastic and crazy she was. However, after battling herself about it, she decided to make small talk, until she was stopped by Gill's voice.

"Tonight's nice..."He mumbled. Akari blinked, not believing that Gill had started a conversation.

"Yeah, it is." She replied back with a small smile. A cool breeze swirled around the two. Akari shivered in her thin dress, thinking to herself not to let Kathy dress her up in a thin dress during a winter event.

Silence floated around the two again as the cold wind picked up a little more.

More vicious shivers rattled through the small brunette's body. She wrapped her arms around herself, hoping it'd give her some warmth, but the idea failed.

"Are you cold?" Gill's voice cut through the cold air. Akari blushed.

"A little..." She admitted. Her teeth chattered loudly.

"Here." Gill stood up and kneeled down in front of the blushing brunette. He shrugged off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. The blush on Akari's face deepened.

"Uh, T-thanks." She said, clutching the warm jacket closer to her. Gill nodded. He stayed kneeled in front of Akari, staring at her with curiosity.

"W-What wrong?" She asked. Akari began to feel nervous and the strange heat that she had earlier that evening rushed back to her face and through her veins.

"You look really pretty tonight." Gill said carefully. A light pink dust coated his cheeks.

"T-Thank you." Akari blushed deeper; her face was a cherry red colour. Gill coughed and sat back down next to her.

The navy blue sky glittered brightly with stars. More and more appeared by the second and Akari watched them in amazement.

"I love stars." She smiled, talking to no one in particular.

"They're beautiful...But N-" Gill said, stopping himself from finishing his sentence. His words hung in the air.

"What?" Akari asked curiously, inching closer to the blonde boy. Gill looked as though he was holding down food Maya cooked and didn't want to be rude and spit it out.

"I wasn't going to say anything else..." He said, looking in every direction.

"But...what?" She pressed closer, feeling like it had something to do with her.

"But..."He said carefully. Akari sighed and leaned back on the grass she was sitting on. A giggle escaped her lips and Gill stared at her.

"What's so funny?" He questioned the brunette. She turned to him and winked, sticking her tongue out as well.

"You look so cute when you're nervous!" She laughed happily.

Gill blinked and a blush swept itself across his pale completion. He turned away, crossing his arms over his chest like a child.

"Whatever..."

"GILL!" Akari shouted, shock clearly heard. Gill turned his attention to the girl beside him. His own expression was worried and scared.

"What? What's wrong!" She sat up, grabbing the girl's shoulders.

"Look!" She beamed, pointing to the sky. Relief swam through the blonde boy as he looked up at the sky and realized she was only excited about the shooting star.

"A shooting star..." She whispered.

"Make a wish." Gill said calmly. Akari nodded and closed her eyes. Gill watched her carefully.

Several minutes passed and the brunette opened her large brown eyes.

"What did you wish for?" Gill questioned when the girl turned to him.

"I can't tell. It won't come true that way." She giggled. Gill huffed and crossed his arms over his chest again.

"That's what kids say...I don't believe in that stuff. And you shouldn't either." He grumbled.

"What did you wish for then?" Akari pressed, seeing as Gill didn't believe in 'silly' superstitions. The blonde boy turned back to her with his usual emotionless expression.

"I don't make wishes..." He said. Akari puffed up her cheeks and glared at him.

"Liar. You have to wish on a shooting star!" The young female stood up and pointed down at him. She couldn't take his weird personality that he was showing that night. She just wanted for him to come clean and tell her what she wanted to hear. His wish and what he was going to say before.

"Would you stop yelling? You're making a scene." He mumbled, looking around carefully.

"No. Tell me what you wished for and what you were going to say. It was about me...Wasn't it?"

Akari had hit something in Gill. Her persistence was annoying him but he liked that about her. She was what he always wanted to be.

"It was about you." He admitted quietly. The brunette raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"What? You're talking too quietly..."

"I said I like you!" Gill shouted, glaring up at her. Akari's heart began to beat loudly in her ears. She felt a little dizzy too.

"W-What?" She asked confused. Gill sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Before, I was going to say that you are more beautiful than the stars...And not just tonight. All the time. I feel myself not breathe every time you walk by or talk to me...My wish on the star was that you'd also feel that way, towards me..."

Akari stood speechless at Gill's confession. She never thought he'd feel anything for her. Not that he was unloving; it was just that every time she spoke to him he waved her off. She always told herself that he was just incapable of loving a ranch girl like her, but now she knew she was wrong.

"You don't have to say anything. You just wanted to know what I was thinking...And now you know." Gill sighed, standing up. He began walking away from Akari when she grabbed his wrist.

"Gill, wait." She said quietly.

"What?" his tone was a little harsh.

"Don't you want to hear my answer?" She asked, looking the blond boy in the eye. Gill nodded, praying he was making the right decision by listening to her.

"I like you too. And i'm glad you asked me to this festival. I wouldn't have wanted to go with anyone else." She smiled brightly. It was Gill's turn to stand speechless and in awe.

"Really?" He asked quietly. Akari giggled and nodded.

"yeah." Small tears formed at the corner of her brown eyes and Gill leaned in and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Good. Because I hate looking stupid for no reason." Gill chuckled. Akari laughed with him.

The two finished watching the sparkling stars together in each other's arms. Both their wishes came true that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, it turned out A LOT longer than planned ;) haha Anyways, I hope it was good!<strong>

**I'm honestly unsure if this turned out okay, so reviews are highly appreciated. :) Do it! you know you want to! **

**Also, Sorry for no Kiss. I usually add a Kiss to the end of my fics, but this time I didn't...I tried to stick with how things happen in the game, of course I changed a few things, but whatever. I hope they were in character enough! (I always have trouble with that part T_T)**

**-mosherocks4 / Kris**


End file.
